Snowstars
by JelloProdigy
Summary: Missing the chilly weather of the East Coast, Mathew Sohinki invites the SmoshGames crew to accompany him on a one week visit to his hometown. The crew will take a break from the warmth in Sacramento to spend sometime in the snow with a couple who knows quite a bit about it. Pewdiepie and Cutiepie have flown into the country for some fun! Kalanthony/Melian/Marhinki/FelixMarzia


Day 1: The Arrival

* * *

A cold, blistering wind fell on Kalel Cullen as she exited the airport with her fiancé, Anthony Padilla. Her white scarf flew behind her as she gazed around for their ride to the hotel Mathew Sohinki, one of Anthony's co-workers, had suggested. Matt had been the one to come up with the idea that SmoshGames crew take a break, and since it was nearing February and there was no snow in Sacramento, California he had suggested they all visit his hometown on the East Coast. Smiling to herself, Kalel went over the three things she wanted to accomplish while on this vacation. First is to catch up with Marzia and Felix who had landed in the area a few days ago. Second is getting to know the SmoshGames crew. Sure she had held conversations with them all, but she couldn't consider them friends just yet (minus Mari and Ian whom she spoke to often), they were more along the lines of acquaintances. Third on her list will be the most difficult, convincing Mathew to ask Mari out. Kalel had seen the looks flashed Mari's way when she visited the Smosh Headquarters a while ago and they were far from platonic. The good news for Matt was that the girl he liked had told both Kalel and Melanie at their annual 'girls only night' that she had feelings for the DOTA master as well. A large grin plastered its self on Kalel's face as she thought of all the ways she could get the two together. Most of them may have been Disney scenarios, but they could still work if she played her cards right.

"What's up with the evil smile?" Anthony asked cautiously. His fiancé looked up at him, swapping her grin for a sweet smile that made him feel even more uneasy.

"No reason! Now I think I see Ian and Mel over there..." Grabbing her bag and taking off in the direction of their friends, Anthony could only stare at her retreating figure in disbelief. He shook his head with a small smile spreading on his face as he grabbed their suitcases and followed her lead.

* * *

"Hey, is it supposed to snow?" Melanie Moat questioned while looking towards the darkening sky above. The only reply she received was a grumble from her long-time boyfriend as he angrily jabbed at his iPhone. "Thanks, you're a big help." She said sarcastically.

"Sorry, it's just that SOHINKI WON'T ANSWER HIS GOD DAMN PHONE!" Ian Hecox shouted, drawing the attention of surrounding citizens. A little girl looked up at the man with huge, questioning eyes and was about to say something before her mother dragged her away, flashing a disgusted glance over her shoulder.

"Oh Jeez, I'm sorry ma'am!" Mel called out after the woman. Getting no response she turned and glared at Ian who was still mumbling curses at his phone. "When is he supposed to pick us up anyway?"

"Well he was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago and I'm freezing my ass off out here!" More disgusted looks were thrown their way and Melanie covered her face with a gloved hand to hide her embarrassment.

"Shh! There are children here!" She cried. He threw her a frown that made his nose scrunch up and she returned the face without hesitation. The two stared at each other like that for a while before they burst out laughing.

"There you guys are!" Looking at the direction the voice came from, the couple saw their recently engaged friends jogging towards them. The four exchanged greetings and laughs before returning to the matter at hand.

"So no signs of Sohinki yet?" Anthony asked as the girls talked about the flight and their plans for the week.

"No and it's pissing me off!" A warning glare from Melanie shut him up and he coughed awkwardly before correcting himself "It's making me angry." Anthony smirked at his best friend, only Mel could make him behave in public. Anthony was about to comment on this fact before Kalel stepped into their conversation.

"Honestly, you guys have known each other for how long and you still don't know how to contact him?" She scoffed.

"I've called him eight times!" Ian exclaimed, mouth agape. Shaking her head Kalel pulled out her phone and pressed the number three for speed dial. "Who are you-" A slim finger in his face hushed him up quickly.

"Hey Mari!" The guys raised a questioning eyebrow while Melanie stifled a giggle behind her hand. "The flight was great, thanks. Yeah... So is Matt on his way? Now come on, I know you know. Oh really? Alright, than I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" Kalel turned off her phone and started walking towards the parking lot. "Well are you guys coming or not?" She yelled over her shoulder. Shaking out of their puzzled thoughts, the three ran after Kalel, suitcases bouncing along behind them.

* * *

Anthony was becoming worried as the crowds dispersed and there were still no signs of his future wife. He called out her name a few times, his voice rising with panic each time until he saw her. She was struggling to get out of a man's grip and the trunk of the car they were near was open, he could barely hear her muffled screams. Anthony dropped the bags he was carrying and sprinted after the tall, blonde man, rage burning in his eyes. He heard Ian and Melanie's shocked cries but ignored them, his mind focused on one thing. He was ready to pounce on the man harassing Kalel before a feminine voice with a thick Italian accent called his name.

"Antonee!"

"M-Marzia?" He sputtered, confused as Marzia Bisognin enveloped him in a hug. He awkwardly returned the gesture to the much shorter girl and let his eyes travel over to Kalel and her 'attacker'. "Pewds?"

"Heh-Hey bro!" Felix Kjellberg exclaimed, releasing his hold on Kalel, who wasn't screaming, but laughing uncontrollably. "How was the flight?"

"Um, it was alright I guess?" Anthony responded, still slightly confused. "So was this what you and Mari talked about on the phone?" He asked, changing his attention towards Kalel.

"Yup! Matt was out buying a few things so he asked if Pewds could pick us all up." She chirped turning to hug Marzia. Anthony went to give Felix a 'brofist' which he enthusiastically returned as Ian and Mel finally caught up to the group.

"Pewds!" Ian rushed over to greet his friend, leaving Melanie to awkwardly struggle with not only her own bags, but Ian, Anthony and Kalel's as well.

"Oh don't worry about me, I'm only carrying five freaking suitcases!" Mel called sarcastically. Realizing this, Pewdiepie and Ian rushed back to help the poor girl and shoved all the bags in the trunk. "Thank you gentlemen," She said with a fake curtsy and a glare over to Anthony who stood there, staring in any direction but towards her.

"I guess we should head over to the hotel, huh?" Kalel suggested. Earning nods of agreement, the six piled into the car with Felix as their chauffeur and exited the airport. On their way to the Hotel, Marzia told them the sleeping arrangements that they'd have to deal with for the week.

"You all will be sharing one of the dual rooms I presume?" Ian, Anthony, Kalel and Melanie all nodded. They had reserved the luxury room that had two king sized beds, a patio and best of all, a bathroom with a jacuzzi bathtub! "I think David said that he and Joshua were splitting the cost of a room as well..." Marzia continued, putting a finger to her chin in thought.

"What about you, Mari and Pewds?" Mel asked as Ian tried to steal a candy bar out of her bag.

"Ve -indicating Pewdiepie and Cutiepie- will be staying with Mathew because the hotel doesn't allow dogs and we could NEVER leave Puga-Chan! I think Mari will be staying in his house as well." The others nodded in understanding. Matt's parents were spending the winter down south this year, giving him the entire house for a while! ... An entire week with SmoshGames and Pewdiepie, this should be interesting.

* * *

The hotel lobby was nice enough. There were always employes around to help and a fire burning in the lounge. Kalel ran around admiring the furniture, color coördination, and most of all, the buffet area were they served complementary breakfast every morning. Riding up to the third floor in the elevator while Ian jammed out to the music, Anthony smirked and thanked the Lord that Mel was here to keep him in line once they were in public. A high-pitched 'ding' sounded through the small area and the four quickly rushed off to find their room; 221B.

"217, 219, oh, here we go! Room 221B!" Melanie stated and entered the room. She spun around in the center and took in every last detail. To the left were the two king sized beds and directly opposite of that was a large flat screen TV. The hallway was the kitchen and a door near the edge of the room indicated the bathroom. 'I could get used to this' She thought, grinning. Anthony let out a low whistle when he entered.

"Daaaamn, nice choice Sohinki!" Kalel smirked at him before she set down her suitcase to unpack. Ian set his own bags on the bed closest to the patio, marking it as his own... and Mel's of course. Melanie took a quick peek outside and was met with a stunning view. The sun sparkled serenely against the frozen lake behind the hotel. Two boys were playing ice hockey while their little sister stumbled along behind them. Mel cooed at the sight and let her eyes drift to the pine trees behind them. The pines looked like perfect white ice-sculptures and glistened with icicles on their branches. She heard the sliding door open and close behind her and a warm pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She leaned into her boyfriend's touch as he laid his head on her shoulder, gently rocking them back and forth.

"Enjoying the view?" Ian whispered, his breath warm against her cheeks. Melanie sighed in content with a slight nod.

"Do we _have_ to go back to ball-Sacramento?" She felt his body shake with laughter and he smiled into her shoulder.

"You know you love it there~" He cheekily remarked. Mel smiled slightly but remained silent as the couple gazed at the scenery. Her eyes once again shifted over to the struggling little girl. Her older brothers had both grabbed her by the hands and were slowly skating beside her so she kept her balance. The girl's laughter could be heard even from here as the tallest boy stumbled and fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Grinning back at his sister, the boy handed her his hockey stick as his brother let go of her. The stick helped her keep her balance and soon she was skating around the ice, her brothers guiding her every step of the way. Melanie smiled at the scene, her brothers back at home were much like the two ice hockey players. They always protected her, it got a little annoying of course but she always appreciated their support.

"You're right... I do." She said, looking up towards Ian with a soft expression. A look of slight confusion washed over his face but it was quickly replaced with a loving look of his own. He leaned down to bridge the gap between their lips, kissing her softly. Mel smiled into the kiss as a thought crossed her mind. 'If home is where the heart is than anywhere he goes is my home.' Ian broke away and grinned at her to which she smiled back.

"So what's for dinner?" Melanie rolled her eyes and hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"Is food all you think about?"

"No... Well, yeah kinda..." Trailed off, blushing slightly. Mel kissed his cheek before opening the slide door.

"Then I hope you like tofu because Kalel wanted to cook tonight." She chuckled and walked into the room, leaving a distressed Ian on the porch.

"KALEEEEELLL!" He whined.

"What?" She asked from the kitchen. Anthony grinned beside her, chopping vegetables while she sautéed the soy product.

* * *

Marzia stood on the door step of Sohinki's home, humming a song while bouncing on the balls of her feet. She wondered whether or not their host was home or if he was still at the store. The Italian knocked a few times and after receiving no answer she sighed and sat on the bench on the front porch. Pewds was crawling around their rental car in search of the spare key Mathew had lent them. Marzia smiled when she saw the triumphant return of her boyfriend, head held high and key in hand.

"Genius Pewds strikes again!" He exclaimed and unlocked the door. The couple was greeted by a certain winking pug...

"Puga-pie!" Marzia crouched low to the ground and scooped her dog into her arms. Felix let out a laugh, took the pug from her and started talking in a higher pitched voice to resemble Maya.

"Hey, how's it going Marzia? Did you bring me any food?" Marzia giggled at the sight of Felix moving Maya's arms around to make it look as if she was talking.

"Not this time Puga-chan." She said while petting her pet's head and walking towards her temporary room.

"WHAT?!" Pewds/Maya shouted, voice cracking ever so slightly. "What d'ya mean no?" The yells of being treated horribly as a pug echoed through the house as the Italian went back to the guest room. Making sure Marzia was far enough away, Pewdiepie then held his pug out in front of him so it looked like she had multiple chins. "Maya, do you think it's time to unveil your secret identity?" The dog stared at him before letting out a noise that sounded a lot like 'help'. "FUCK YEAH!" Pewds shouted, rocketing off towards the guest room.

* * *

Mariko Takahashi sat on her bed idly tapping away on her laptop when someone softly knocked on her door. Raising her eyebrow slightly, she stood and walked towards the door, barely opening it.

"Do you have the stuff?" A thick Swedish accent whispered through the crack.

"God Pewds, I'm not selling you drugs!" Mari exclaimed, swinging the door open to reveal Pewdiepie and a terrified Puga. He grinned at her and entered the room, searching every nook and cranny for... what ever it was he was looking for. "What are doing?"

"Revealing Puga's secret identity." He said mysteriously. 'Oh of course, I should have known!' Mari thought sarcastically. She then proceeded to pull out a small bag labeled 'Puga-chan' from her dresser and handed it to the excited Swede.

"Marzia's going to kill you for this... You know that, right?" Felix went slightly pale before he grinned once again.

"She won't be that mad. After all, I've worn her high-heels without permission and she just laughed at me!" He said, letting out a slight chuckle. "Besides, I need her for tonight's filming. Matt will be home by then, right?"

"Yeah, he should be back. Now let's get Puga ready to fight crime!" She said, holding up the poor pug as Pewds slipped a black mask over her floppy ears.

* * *

"Man, it's good to be home," Mathew Sohinki sighed with a slight smile crossing his face. Shopping bags in hand, he gazed at the peaceful scenery unfolding before him. The white fluff below his feet was slowly being coated with even more soft flakes as they danced down from the now darkened sky. Besides his family, snow was the number one thing he missed the most while working on the West Coast. Hot chocolate after snowball fights, walks down a snow-covered dimly lit street, the way the snow would sparkle under the light of the stars; he missed everything about the frozen wonders. Taking one last breath of the cool, crisp air, he opened the door with a dull creak...

"FELIX! WHAT DID YOU DO TO PUGA-CHAN!?" Marzia's thick Italian accent came from the hallway.

"There's no Pug-chan, only... BAT-PUG!" A raspy deep voice came from the same direction. Matt heard a thump and then the scratching of claws on the hard wood floor, then pounding footsteps of three humans. In two seconds flat, he saw a pug garbed in a batman mask and a black flowing cape sprinting down the hallway towards the kitchen to the right. Marzia appeared soon after, chasing her poor dog across the house.

"Puga-pie!" She called, trying to calm Maya down. Pewdie followed in suit, only a few paces behind her.

"Bat-Pug get back here! You still have to save Gothem!" Finally, the last of the footsteps revealed to be Mari, laughing and grinning behind the couple. She seemed to be the only one to notice Sohinki's presence for she skidded to a stop beside him. He raised an eyebrow at her, a smile creeping up his face as if to say 'do I even want to know?'. Mari grinned widely at him, the smile lighting up her dark brown eyes.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." She said with a chuckle. The two then walked side by side to the kitchen, smiling and laughing along the way. There the duo saw Marzia chastising Felix about how he shouldn't try and force Maya to be a Super Hero... Apparently Pewds had dressed up his pug on multiple occasions. He hung his head in mock shame and asked for forgiveness in a weepy voice. His girlfriend stared at him, unamused for a short while before she reluctantly said-

"Fine." Felix grinned down at her and gave the Italian a quick peck on the cheek.

"So Pewds..." Matt started, feeling quite awkward as he was standing next to his crush while his two friends made 'goo-goo eyes' at each other. "You mentioned that we should all make a video tonight?"

"That's right! Since the others will be in the vlogs this week, I was hoping my 'house mates' could record a video with me for the Bros?" Mathew and Marzia seemed on board, but Mari had tried to stealthily back out of the room without anyone noticing. "What about you Mari?" Felix asked, his eyes shining with hope.

"Eheheh," She chuckled nervously, a light blush appearing on her cheeks. "I don't know... Is it a horror game?"

"Yup! Marzia and Sohinki wanted to try 'Slender: The Arrival' and I thought we could split into teams."

"N-No thanks than!" Mari exclaimed, sprinting in the direction of her room. She didn't get to far before Matt grabbed her wrist.

"Don't worry Mari, it's just a video game." She turned a dark shade of red at his soft whisper and froze in place. She turned and looked into his green eyes, they were full of understanding and comfort. Mari found herself agreeing subconsciously and a slight smile tugged at Mathew's lips. His hand slipped down her wrist into her hand, locking her fingers with his own, and he gave her a quick squeeze.

"FUCK YEAH! LET'S GO!" Felix shouted, dragging Marzia behind him into the living room. His loud shout broke the two friends out of their trance. They both dropped their hands and looked to the floorboards beneath them, blushing furiously.

"I guess we should join them before Pewds gets too excited, huh?" Mari asked cautiously. Matt shuffled his feet before responding with a 'S-Sure'.

* * *

"Hu-Hu-How's it going bros? My name, is Peeewdiepie and today I'm here with my lovely girl friend-" Pewds turned towards Sohinki who fixed the Swede with a freaked out expression. Felix stared at his friend for a few seconds before turning back to the camera with an expression mirroring Matt's. He stayed silent for a few more seconds before turning back to his friend and letting out a loud- "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

"Sohinki... From SmoshGames." He responded awkwardly. You never knew what was going to happen while filming with the Swedish gamer.

"...Well Mr. Sohinki, tonight we are going to play -he then lowered his voice for dramatic effect- Slender: The Arrival."

"Is this thing on? Hello?" Marizia asked the 'audience' while poking the camera. She and Pewdiepie had planned out the beginning of the video so that after Matt had introduced himself, Marzia and Mari would slowly fade onto screen in the top right corner, adjacent to the boys' picture while she 'tried to get the camera to work'. It seemed strange now but the couple had assured their friends that it would be a great way to grab the viewers' attention. "Pewds?"

"Marzia? What are you doing on that side of the screen?" He asked, looking towards where the girls sat in real life.

"I don't know! But my friend is here and ve wanted to play Slender so... Here ve are?" She responded, raising her voice at the end to make herself even cuter.

"IT'S NOT A MAN IS IT? OH GOD YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH A BARREL, MARZIA HOW COULD YOU?!" Pewdiepie cried dramatically. Marzia was about to explain to Pewds who she was with when Matt finally spoke up.

"Mari? What are you doing playing a horror game? I thought you _HATED_ horror!"

"I still freaking do! But Marzia wanted me to play and I have Silvio with me..." The Japanese held up her sock-monkey-traveling-companion known as Silvio from her seat beside Marzia. Matt smiled slightly. The poor girl needed her stuffed animal to play some mindless horror games.

"Wait, does this mean what I think it means?" Pewdiepie asked the camera, to which Cutiepie responded with a soft 'yup'. "...So enthusiastic."

"YES." Mariza exclaimed loudly.

"IT'S TIME FOR BOYS VS GIRLS." Pewds shouted. "Since I've already played Slender: The Arrival, it would be 'cheating' if I played without a handicap, so I have to play this... BLINDFOLDED. Dun, dun, DUUUUUN." Matt then proceed to tie a piece of fabric around his friend's eyes, adjusting it so he could no longer see.

"Okay, so I will be the one who controls where we look and Mari will make us walk around." Marzia explained, smiling at the camera. "And Pewds will have the job of controlling where their team goes and Sohinki where they look!"

"And with that, let's get started." Matt said as the two teams selected 'start game'.

* * *

"OH GOD!"

"Mari it's just a car..."

"That car is working with Slendy, I just know it!" The Asian cried. The duo had just begun walking down the dirt path that lay in front of them when a large car enveloped in shadows appeared beside their character. Marzia shrugged it off and continued to look at the road in front of them as Mari delicately pressed the forward key. "Is it getting darker?"

"Yup!" Mari gave her friend a look that said 'you're not helping'. "Oh look a house." She continued with a smile.

"Oh okay, wait... WHY ARE WE GOING TOWARDS IT?" Marzia stopped for a moment to think of something that may make her partner calm down.

"Because it might have a car that we can use?"

"It won't work."

"There could be a phone?"

"The wires will be cut."

"Slender Man lives in the woods and not in a house?" Marzia tried for a final time. Finding no plausible way to counter that argument, Mari reluctantly nodded and the two set off. "Oh there's a swingset~"

"DON'T GO NEAR IT."

"But-"

"DON'T. GO. NEAR. IT." Marzia nodded slowly and turned back towards the front door and opened it. She made the character turn to the left and into a relaxation room, then onto another room with a grand piano. They found a few notes in the two rooms before entering the kitchen. "Yes! A phone!"

"It seems to be dead..." Marzia read. Mari let out a slight whimper and cradled Silvio in her arms. "Let's go upstairs!" She exclaimed, cheerful once again.

"Oh God please no!" But Marzia had already steered them towards the staircase. The wall adjacent to the passage was covered in black, scribbles of a forest and a man dressed in a suit. Marzia trudged on while her teammate muffled her screams with her hand. Without a second thought, the Italian turned towards the spooky corridor and searched the rooms, finding a key in one of them. Mari peeked through her hand once they had reached the window at the end of the hallway and immediately regretted it. "OH HELL, THERE HE HIS!" Her friend was unfazed by his appearance and unlocked the door to their left.

"Oh wow." An entire room was dedicated to the notes found in the original Slender. One said to flee into the woods and a painting done in red said to find the radio tower at the top of the mountain and avoid the man in the suit.

* * *

"I guess we're off to the radio tower then-"

"OH FUCK NO!" Pewds yelled, making Sohinki stare wide-eyed at him. "The Bitch is that way!" The Swede explained. Matt shrugged his shoulders in response (even though Felix couldn't see him) and continued to look around the woods. "So where are we know?"

"Well, there's some trees, some more trees... Oh, and a shack." Pewdiepie continued to press the forward button and Matt directed them over to the rickety house. "Yes! Page number one." A soft echo was now emanating from the computer, building the tension.

"Nononononononono, what's that noise?"

"Don't worry Pewds, there's nothing there. Just keep moving." Mathew assured his friend. The two continued their 'leisurely stroll' through the dark forest and by the time they had reached the abandoned school-house, they had already picked up six pages!

"DA FUCK WAS THAT!?"

"...A cricket." Matt let out a short yelp as the screen turned fuzzy and a loud beep was heard directly after he finished his sentence. Felix's reaction, on the other hand, was MUCH manlier.

"AAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHH HHHHHHH! THAT WAS NOT A FAHKING CRICKET YOU SON OF A BITCH! I HATE YOUUU!" Matt couldn't help but laugh at the man's reaction as their character sprinted away from SlenderMan. "Jävla fan (fucking hell)..." He cursed in his native language. "He's not there anymore is he?"

"No I don't think soooOOOOO! OH GOD!" Sohinki yelled as Slender's face flashed before them with many technical bleeps and buzzes.

"HORUNGE! (ASSHOLE)"

* * *

The girls didn't fair to much better than the guys in the end, in fact, the two ended up with only three pages. "Well that was Slender: The Arrival and now, for the moment you've all been waiting for... THE BROS WIN!" Sohinki and Pewdiepie fist-bumped or 'brofisted' while the girls looked on with angry glares. Well, one of them was angry, the other was still trying to recover from that traumatic experience. "I hope you all enjoyed, and now... Here comes the brofirst. Maaahaaa!" Pewds said as they all sent their fists towards the camera. "That was great! Thanks guys!"

"I hate all of you..." Mari whispered, still rocking in place. Sohinki gave her a sympathetic smile which she returned with a glare.

"I'll make you breakfast tomorrow to make up for it, okay?" Marzia said with a smile to which Mari nodded. "Now that that's over, I'm going to bed." She said stretching. "Are you coming Felix?"

"I'll be there in a moment, let me save this file first..." The four then wished each other goodnight and proceeded to their respective bedrooms for a good nights sleep.

* * *

Mathew awoke to darkness in his warm, navy blue bed. He turned on his right side to see his alarm clock glaring at him with angry red letters that read: 3:27 AM. Matt groaned and rubbed his head as a dull ache set in from being awoken at such an ungodly hour. He settled himself back into bed in a sad attempt to enter his dreams again, but to no avail. 'Maybe a glass of water will help.' He thought wearily. Sweeping his legs over to the side of his bed, Sohinki stood up shakily and led himself to the door by guiding his hand along the wall. Once he entered the hallway he was shocked to see a faint glowing line under the door that led to Mari's room. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating and then made his way to her bedroom door. Matt knocked softly a few times.

"Come in." Mari's voice called quietly. "Matt? What are you doing up?" She asked as the man entered his brother's old room. Mari sat cross-legged in her Darth Vader tank top and TARDIS pajama pants with the fourth volume of _Death Note_ in her hands. She didn't have her contacts in anymore as her reading glasses were perched on the tip of her nose and her hair was up in a loose bun, making her appearance imitate a young librarian's.

"I could ask you the same thing. May I sit?" She mumbled a 'of course' and scooted to her left, giving Mathew room to sit beside her. "To answer your question I woke up and thought a glass of water might help. What about you?" Mari turned slightly red at his question and looked to her manga for a distraction. She mumbled an inaudible response causing Matt to lean closer to her with a hand to his ear.

"I'm afraid..." She whispered. Sohinki put a reassuring hand on her back and rubbed soothingly.

"Of what? The game?" Mari nodded glumly, aware of how silly that sounded. "Don't worry about it, he's just a made up creature used to get people to react this way. Don't let him get what he wants." She let out a sigh, relaxing herself slightly and leaned towards him.

"I understand that he's not real, but I can't help feeling this way." Matt fully put his arm around her figure, finding that she fit there perfectly, and gave her a loving squeeze.

"Well than how 'bout I stay up with you until you fall asleep, huh?" He said with a smile. She smiled back up at him and nodded. Mari crawled under the green comforter with her manga and Sohinki sat on top of the blankets beside her holding the first volume of the Japanese comic series.

"Thanks Matt, this means a lot." Mari spoke softly, her head being covered by the over sized pillow.

"Any time Mari. Now how the hell do you read these things?"

* * *

**END CHAPTER 1  
**

There's the first chapter of five! Leave me a review telling me if I should continue or scrap it. Any feedback is welcome. Thanks for reading!

PS- I know that technically 3:27 AM is the next day, but I still qualify it as night time.


End file.
